fighterslibraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Windows
Windows is by and far the most popular operating system on personal computers, so much that hardware utilizing it is simply called a "PC" versus a "Mac" or "Linux computer" in common parlance. Its predecessor was MS-DOS. List of Windows fighting games A *Akatsuki *Akatsuki Blitzkampf *ALIBAT *Alice Senki *Alice Senki 2 *Angel Star Road: Champion☆Carnival *Antinomy of Common Flowers *Arcana Heart 3: Love Max Six Stars!!!!!! *Asuka 120% BURNING Fest. Return *Axel City B *Battle Arena Toshinden 2 *Battle Beast *Battle for Presidency *Battle High: San Bruno *Battle High 2/Battle High 2 A+ *Battle High: Team-Up *Big Bang Beat -1st Impression- *Big Bang Beat -Revolve- *Bikini Karate Babes *Bikini Karate Babes 2: Warriors of Elysia *Bio F.R.E.A.K.S. *Blade Arcus from Shining: Battle Arena *Blade Strangers *Blade Symphony *Blazblue: Calamity Trigger *Blazblue: Central Fiction *Blazblue: Cross Tag Battle *Brawlout *Breakers Collection C *Capcom Arcade Hits Volume 1 *Clash of the Monsters *Chain & Combo: Chaos Light *Chaos Code: New Sign of Catastrophe *Colossal Kaiju Combat! *Combat Core *Crimson Alive: Genesis Of The Heretic *CyberGladiators *Cyber Troopers: Virtual On D *Dark Rift *Dead or Alive 5: Last Round *Dead or Alive 6 *Death Cargo *Death Fighter 2: Necro Fighter *Death Fighter 3: Mort Battel *Death Fighter 4 *Denshō Tenshi Valforce *DF: Death Fighter *Dimensions VS *DoA Online *DragonBall FighterZ *DragonBall Xenoverse *DragonBall Xenoverse 2 *Dragon Blast *Dragon Blast Web E *Elemental Battle Academy *EF-12 *Enfai! Materia *Eternal Champions *Eternal Fighter Zero F *Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory *Fate Axis *Fighting EX Layer *Fight of Gods *Fūka Taisen *FX Fighter Turbo G *Garou: Mark of the Wolves *Gleam of Force *Glove on Fight *Go All Out! *Guilty Gear *Guilty Gear Isuka *Guilty Gear X *Guilty Gear Xrd: Revelator *Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload *Guts H *Haymaker *Higurashi Daybreak *Hinokakera: The Fragments of Innocent Sinner *Hopeless Masquerade I *Immaterial and Missing Power *Inaho Town: Dynamite Bomb!! *Indie Game Battle *Infinite Stratos: Versus Colors *Injustice: Gods Among Us *Injustice 2 *Irem Arcade Hits J *Jump Force K *Kakoong *Killer Instinct (2013 game) *Kill la Kill: The Game *Kizuna Fighters Zero *Koihime Enbu *Konami Live! Konami Arcade Collection *Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends *Kunio-Kun: The World Classics Collection L *Last Bronx *LASTFIGHT *Line-Kill Spirits *Lucky Star: Lucky Battle Chronicle M *Magical Battle Arena *Magical Battle Arena Next - Fantasy World Side *Magical Battle Arena Next - Magical Girls Side *Magical Battle Festa *MariBato! *Martial Arts: Capoeira *Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite *Melty Blood *Melty Blood: Act Cadenza ver. B *Melty Blood: Actress Again Current Code *Melty Blood Re-ACT *Miki the Fighting Girl *Million Arthur Arcana Blood *Million KNights Vermilion *Midway Arcade Treasures: Deluxe Edition *Midway Arcade Treasures: Extended Play *Monster *Mortal Kombat 4 *Mortal Kombat 11 *Mortal Kombat Arcade Kollection *Mortal Kombat: Komplete Edition *Mortal Kombat Trilogy *Mortal Kombat X *My Hero One's Justice *Mythic Blades N *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 Full Burst *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Trilogy *Ningyou Tsukai 2 *Nitro+ Blasterz -Heroine Infinite Duel- *Nitro+ Royale -Heroines Duel- O *Omen of Sorrow *One Must Fall: Battlegrounds *One Piece: Burning Blood P *Pencil Royale -Heroines Collection- *Pocket Rumble *Power Rangers: Battle for the Grid *Pray For Death *Psychic Force 2012 R *Rivals of Aether *River City Melee: Battle Royal SP S *Saint Seiya: Soldiers Soul *Samurai Shodown *Samurai Shodown II *Samurai Shodown Neo Geo Collection *Scarlet Weather Rhapsody *Shadow Fight 2 *Shin Koihime Musō: Otome Taisen ★ Sangokushi Engi *Shovel Knight Showdown *Shrek SuperSlam *Skullgirls/Skullgirls Encore/Skullgirls 2nd Encore *Slashers: The Power Battle *SNK Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy *Steel Rivals *Street Fighter II: The World Warrior *Street Fighter IV *Street Fighter V *Street Fighter 30th Anniversary Collection *Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams *Street Fighter Alpha 2 *Street Fighter Online *Street Fighter X Tekken *SoulCalibur VI *Soul Saber *Super Knockout *Super Street Fighter II Turbo *Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition T *Taito Legends 2 *Tekken 7 *The Black Heart *The King of Fighters XIII: Steam Edition *The King of Fighters XIV *The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match Final Edition *The King of Fighters 2001 *King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *The King of Fighters Evolution *The Last Blade 2 *The Limit *The Queen of Battlers *The Queen of Battlers II *The Queen of Heart '98 *The Queen of Heart '99 *The Queen of Heart 2001 *The Untouchable *Time Warriors *TMNT: Mutant Melee *Tom and Jerry in Fists of Furry *Trajes Fatais U *Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 *Ultraman: The Ultimate Fighting *Ultra Street Fighter IV *Umineko: Golden Fantasia *Under Night In-Birth Exe:Late *Urban Legend in Limbo V *Vanguard Princess *Verdict Guilty *V.G. Custom *V.G. Fighter *V.G. Max *V.G. Perfect Collection *Virtua Fighter *Virtua Fighter 2 W *War Gods *Wild Disorder X *X-Men: Children of the Atom *X-Men vs. Street Fighter *Xuàn Dǒu Zhī Wáng Y *Yatagarasu *Yatagarasu: Attack on Cataclysm Z *Zero Divide